Shawn 2.0
"Shawn 2.0" is the eighth episode of season five. While pursuing a murder case involving victims on a liver transplant donor list, Shawn is faced with a man whose criminal profiling skills, and hair, rival his own. Plot Summary After a night in of drinking and listening to the chick-lit book series 'Internity' on audiotape, Shawn stops at a coffee shop with Gus before they go to a crime scene. Shawn, the worse for wear, tells the barista that he will be getting his free since he will guess the movie trivia question again, as always. However, he is beaten to the punch by a handsome and charming man. Shawn wonders who he is as he leaves, but soon finds him across the street at their crime scene. Declan Rand, it turns out, is a criminal profiler, brought onto the case by Chief Vick. Shawn looks around the scene and sees an aerosol can. He then flashes back to crime scene photos of earlier cases (unseen by the audience), and recalls similar cans at all of them. But before he can tell anyone about the link in the cases, Declan beats him to the punch, and then asks Juliet out for a date. Back at the police station, Declan delivers a profile of the killer to the police. He tells them the murders seem to be humane and are probably the work of a woman in her mid-thirties. Shawn then pulls Henry aside to protest Declan's hiring, but Henry says competition will be good for Shawn. Shawn then tells Declan he doesn't believe he can get a psychological take on someone they don't know. Then Declan nails Shawn's personality spot on. Woody the Coroner tells them all the victims suffered from different liver diseases. Then Shawn, remembering something from the doctors on 'Internity', concludes the victims were murdered for their placement on a liver donor list. They get the list from the hospital, proving Shawn's theory right. But the next person on the list who stands the most to gain is a woman in her mid-thirties, just as Declan said. Declan is also right and gets all the praise. They track down Catherine and find out she's been out of town. The next two down on the list of suspects are also a bust. A witness to the first crime scene completes a sketch of the person who left the aerosol can and it's Catherine. Shawn isn't convinced, and after he hears Declan quote 'Internity,' he realizes he's a fraud and now suspects him of the murders. Shawn and Gus confront Declan as his mansion where Curt Smith is playing by the pool, discovering Declan is a multi-millionaire who decided to become a criminal profiler for fun, but he didn't kill anyone. They believe him, Shawn saying Declan should tell Juliet the truth, but Declan counters by revealing he's figured out Shawn is not psychic. The police say Catherine is now on the lam, but they discover her dead in an office building with Declan over her body. They arrest him, but Shawn knows he's innocent. He figures out the truth, goes back to Catherine's apartment where he is not shocked to find Catherine's twin sister Maddy, turned down for her liver transplant due to her alcoholism. She took Catherine's name to get on the transplant list but couldn't stand the wait and killed the others. When Catherine found out, they fought and Maddy accidentally killed her. Declan tells Juliet that he is a phony. Shawn expects that Juliet will push Declan away, disgusted, but instead she admires his honesty and continues to date him. Trivia *The title implies that Declan is the 'new and improved' version of Shawn. *This episode marks the first of three appearances by singer Curt Smith playing a fictionalized version of himself. *This episode features a Curt Smith sung version of the theme song during both the opening and closing credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five